


Turn

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/M, Furiosa Is the Boss of This Operation, Max Begs, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Furiosa's not interested in intercourse, but she's very, very interested in oiling her fingers and..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn

Furiosa's not interested in intercourse, but she's very, very interested in oiling her fingers and sticking them up Max's ass. He never thought he would like it as much as he does. He craves it like he craves water, or the slick taste between her legs.

If they ever have enough surplus supplies that he can make something for her, something she can wear and fuck him with, _if_. 

But for now there's a blanket folded under his hips, giving her easier access, and he's trying to be helpful by yanking his legs up and out. But he keeps losing his grip on his sweaty skin and nearly kicking her in the head. 

It wouldn't be the first time. He tends to lose all coordination in this position. His mouth hangs open and he pants like a dog.

She removes her hand and he whimpers pitifully.

"Not stopping," she says. "Shh."

His eyes are shut tight as he holds his breath, waiting. He hears her metal hand picking up the glass jar and knows she's pouring more oil on her natural fingers. Just thinking about it makes him squirm.

"Turn," he says. "Turn around. I -- please --"

"Soon." And her fingers slide back home, adding one more this time. He trembles from head to toe.

"Nice," she says, smiling.

"So fucking," and he can't even say the last word, _good_. He's trying to hold still, waiting for --

"Move."

That. Waiting for that. He lets his hips go, rocking, bucking madly, not sure how she manages to hold on. 

The fingers disappear again -- no, no, no -- and she greases up his balls, which is almost enough to -- but the fingers are back, curling suddenly towards --. 

It's impossible to stop, so hard, but he does.

"No," he says, barely breathing, holding himself painfully still. If he moves a a centimeter she'll be _right there_. "Lick you when I. Please, Furiosa."

She grins at him, and he realizes she's been waiting for this. She doesn't draw it out, doesn't tease him at all. He's not even sure how it happens, but suddenly her knees are by his shoulders and her vulva on his tongue. He wraps his arms around her thighs. He has to hold on to something.

She blows on his dick before sliding her fingers home again. He'd yell if his mouth weren't full, sloppy and open and dripping wet. Her hips move in the same rhythm as her fingers, thrusting and sliding, thrusting and sliding. And this time when she flicks the right spot he can't stop, he's coming hard and harder in long spurts that drain everything from him, everything. The only muscles in his body that still work are his lips and his tongue. 

Her hand slides out one last time as she grinds into his face and calls out his name in a long, low growl. With a jolt of her hips she tilts her pelvis just right, letting him suck hard on her clitoris. She shakes and moans and comes and when she pulls away he gulps down air.

"Holy fuck," he finally manages to say, minutes later, when she's lying beside him, propped up on one arm.

She just smiles, proud and sweaty and sticky and beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on Tumblr and there's lots more Mad Max.](http://nandamai.tumblr.com)


End file.
